


Strong Ones

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura has a role model...who likes her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Ones

Nyoto watched the striking officer of the Enterprise as she lectured the new crew members. She had always found the boys' club mentality of Starfleet stifling, and when a woman did rise in ranks and position on merit alone, Nyoto often knew about it.

She made plans to learn all she could from Number One, to see the best way to push forward in her own career.

She just never counted on Number One taking a personal interest in seeing that happen, or the more than casual appreciation of each other. When Nyoto asked, late one sleep cycle 'why her', Number One smiled mysteriously.

"Because you are strong too."


End file.
